


Der erste Schnee

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Snow, Some Humor, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es schneit :)<br/>(Das 7. Türchen des Tatort-Münster-Adventskalenders 2011)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der erste Schnee

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** California - vielen Dank! Nur die letzten 300 Wörter sind erst kurzfristig (gestern Nacht) dazu gekommen, d.h. alle Kritik am Ende geht auf mich ;)  
>  **A/N:** Nicht meine stärkste, fürchte ich, ein wenig wirr. Slash ist einfacher ;) Aber lest selbst.  
>  **Originalpostingdatum:** 7.12.2011
> 
> [Originalpost in meinem LJ](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/18245.html)

~*~*~*~

Er kämpfte gerade mit seiner Jacke, als es an der Tür klingelte.

"Ist offen!"

Das konnte ja nur Boerne sein um die Zeit. Das war mal wieder typisch für ihn, daß er sich ausgerechnet dann auf die üblichen Umgangsformen besann und klingelte statt einfach hereinzuplatzen, wenn er selbst gerade nicht zur Tür konnte, weil er sich in den Ärmeln verheddert hatte. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie Boerne es immer schaffte, in jeder Situation den größtmöglichen Ärger zu machen ...

"Guten Morgen, Herr Nachbar." Boerne sah ihn skeptisch an, obwohl er es inzwischen geschafft hatte, die Jacke anzuziehen. "Ich wollte fragen, ob ich Sie mitnehmen soll - bei dem Schneeregen da draußen werden Sie doch kaum mit dem Rad fahren wollen."

Thiel warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster - das sah in der Tat unfreundlich aus. Er schaute zurück zu Boerne, der ihn fragend ansah. "Gerne. Danke."

Boerne hob die Augenbrauen. "Geht es Ihnen gut? Sie sehen etwas angeschlagen aus, wenn ich das so sagen darf."

"Weihnachtsfeier. Gestern." Er kramte auf der Ablage nach seinem Wohnungsschlüssel.

"Wie bitte?"

Thiel seufzte. Wieso war Boerne nur manchmal so schwer von Begriff? Und mußte er wirklich so laut reden? "Wir hatten gestern Weihnachtsfeier, und ich habe zuviel Glühwein getrunken. So, ich hätte dann ..."

"In Ihrem Alter sollten Sie wirklich langsam mehr auf Ihre Gesundheit achten!"

"Was?" Er drehte sich überrascht um und sah Boerne an, der mit einem Mal ziemlich aufgebracht wirkte.

"Das ist absolut unvernünftig! Haben Sie eine Vorstellung davon, was regelmäßiger Alkoholkonsum an Schäden anrichten kann?! Das ist vollkommen unverantwortlich, Sie gehören ohnehin schon zur Hauptrisikogruppe für Herz-Kreislauf-Erkrankungen!"

"Boerne ..." Der andere reagierte gar nicht auf seinen Versuch, ihn zu stoppen.

"Übergewicht, ungesunde Ernährung, zu wenig Bewegung und zuviel Streß - wenn Sie jetzt noch mit dem Rauchen anfangen, können Sie sich schon mal darauf einstellen, daß Sie das Rentenalter nicht erleben!"

"Boerne!" Das hatte jetzt endlich den gewünschten Effekt. "Sagen Sie mal, geht's Ihnen noch gut?!" Boerne regte sich ja schnell und gerne auf, aber das ging nun wirklich zu weit. Außerdem wußte er überhaupt nicht, was den anderen überkommen hatte, ihn so anzufahren.

"Ich wollte nur darauf hinweisen, daß Sie in Ihrem Alter nicht mehr so viel trinken sollten", murmelte Boerne schließlich.

"Ich habe gar nicht viel getrunken", erklärte Thiel empört. "Das süße Zeug ist mir einfach nicht bekommen, das ist alles." 

"Zuviel Zucker ist auch ..."

"Boerne! Das reicht jetzt, O.K. Ich kann sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen, danke."

Boerne setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, sagte dann aber doch nichts.

"Meinetwegen könnten wir dann los."

Boerne nickte und griff an die Garderobe. "Sie haben Ihren Schal vergessen. Es ist ganz schön unfreundlich da draußen."

Er überlegte kurz, ob er Boerne darauf hinweisen sollte, daß er auch sehr wohl selbst wußte, ob er einen Schal brauchte oder nicht, verkniff sich die Bemerkung dann aber. Erstens war ein Schal wirklich eine gute Idee ... und zweitens würde er noch zu spät kommen, wenn sie hier noch weiter stritten.

~*~*~*~

"Thiel?"

Er blinzelte und brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren. Offensichtlich war er im Auto wieder eingeschlafen. Das hatte er bei Boernes Fahrstil noch nie geschafft ... Aber der andere war heute auch ungewöhnlich vorsichtig und langsam gefahren. Geradezu angepaßt an die Witterungsverhältnisse.

"Geht es Ihnen wirklich gut?"

Er sah zur Seite. Boerne hörte sich ernsthaft besorgt an.

"Weihnachtsfeier, Sie erinnern sich? Es war spät gestern." Er setzte sich wieder gerade hin und stellte fest, daß sie schon vor dem Präsidium standen. Inzwischen schneite es nur noch. Die dicken, weißen Schneeflocken fielen lautlos auf das parkende Auto und hüllten es nach und nach ganz ein. Man sah schon kaum mehr durch die Windschutzscheibe, und das gedämpfte Licht der Straßenlaterne erhellte den Innenraum des Wagens nur noch schwach.

Boerne hatte die Hände immer noch am Lenkrad liegen und machte keine Anstalten, auszusteigen oder etwas zu sagen. Vielleicht lag es daran, daß sich seine Kopfschmerzen nach den wenigen Minuten Schlaf - oder nach der Kopfschmerztablette, die er vorhin genommen hatte - deutlich gebessert hatten; auf jeden Fall wurde ihm plötzlich klar, daß nicht er es war, dem es nicht gut ging.

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

Boerne sagte nichts, und er versuchte es noch einmal. "Entweder Sie erzählen mir, was los ist, oder ich gehe - ich kann hier nicht ewig rumsitzen." Obwohl das ganz nett wäre, dachte er. Inzwischen fühlte es sich an, als säßen sie im Innern eines Wattebauschs, der alle Geräusche dämpfte. Das war der erste richtige Schnee dieses Jahr, und er hatte eigentlich gar keine Lust, den Tag im Büro zu verbringen.

"Boerne ..."

"Letztes Jahr habe ich zu Weihnachten meine Mutter besucht."

Er sah wieder zu Boerne, der den Kopf zur Seite gedreht hatte und aus dem Fenster zu blicken schien. Nur daß da nichts war, außer Schnee. Jetzt ging ihm auch endlich auf, warum der andere vorhin so ausgerastet war und ihm Vorträge über Herz-Kreislauf-Erkrankungen gehalten hatte. Boernes Mutter hatte keinen dieser Risikofaktoren erfüllt, soweit er sich erinnerte. Und war trotzdem überraschend an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben.

"He ..." Er stupste Boerne an. "Wenn Sie wollen, daß ich mich gesünder ernähre, müssen Sie mich eben öfter zum Essen einladen."

Boerne gab ein belustigtes Geräusch von sich, sah ihn aber nicht an.

"Und wenn Sie meinen, daß ich mehr Bewegung brauche, sollten Sie mich nicht mit dem Auto mitnehmen."

Boerne drehte den Kopf endlich wieder in Thiels Richtung.

"In diesem Fall war das akute Risiko eines Verkehrsunfalls deutlich höher als das Risiko, einen durch Bewegungsmangel induzierten Herzanfall zu erleiden." Boerne klang so, als sei das ein Scherz, aber sein Blick war ernst.

Das Licht im Wagen wurde immer diffuser, die Schneedecke mußte schon ganz schön gewachsen sein.

"Haben Sie Lust auf einen Schneespaziergang?"

"Wie bitte?" Boerne wirkte etwas irritiert, dabei war das doch mehr oder weniger das Thema gewesen, oder?

"Das ist der erste Schnee in diesem Jahr. Wir sollten einfach einen Tag schneefrei nehmen und was draußen unternehmen. Oder haben Sie Lust, jetzt im Büro zu sitzen?"

"Schneefrei? Davon höre ich heute zum ersten Mal ..."

"Ich hab noch fast zwei Wochen Resturlaub, die muß ich eh noch irgendwann nehmen. Wie wär's?"

"Ein Schneespaziergang rund um den Aasee?"

"Klingt gut. Wenn es aufgehört hat zu schneien, natürlich. Und ich muß vorher ins Präsidium und einen Urlaubsantrag ausfüllen."

Als Boerne nicht antwortete, griff er nach der Türklinke. "Bin in zehn Minuten zurück, O.K.?"

Er wollte die Tür öffnen, als Boerne nach seiner Hand griff. "Moment!"

Thiel sah den anderen überrascht an. "Was denn noch?"

"Machen Sie das lieber telefonisch. Sobald Sie das Büro betreten, taucht bestimmt irgendetwas dringendes auf, weswegen Sie doch nicht frei nehmen können."

Das war, bei Licht betrachtet, ein durchaus sinnvoller Vorschlag. Er griff nach seinem Handy, erzählte Nadeshda etwas von dringenden familiären Angelegenheiten - was ja so in etwa der Wahrheit entsprach - und ließ sich kurzfristig beurlauben.

Boerne sah schon wieder fast normal aus, sogar leicht amüsiert, vermutlich wegen seiner großzügigen Auslegung der Wahrheit Nadeshda gegenüber. Thiel räusperte sich. "Was ist mit Ihnen, müssen Sie sich nicht auch abmelden?"

"Nicht nötig."

"Nicht nötig?" Wenn Boerne so einsilbig wurde, stimmte was nicht. Er warf dem anderen einen durchdringenden Blick zu.

"Naja ..." Boerne wich seinem Blick aus. "Also eigentlich habe ich seit heute Urlaub."

"Sie sind doch echt nicht ganz dicht - das heißt, genau genommen fahren Sie nur mich zur Arbeit?"

"Ähm ... ich war schon wach, und ich dachte, bei dem Wetter ..."

"Sie _sind_ nicht ganz dicht." 

"Ihnen kann man aber auch keinen Gefallen tun", murrte Boerne.

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. "O.K. Wir gehen jetzt spazieren, damit Sie wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen."

"Mir geht es hervorragend, schließen Sie mal nicht von Ihrem Kater auf andere." Boerne klang zwar empört, tat aber zur Abwechslung mal das, was er ihm sagte und öffnete die Wagentür. "Wußten Sie eigentlich, daß Schnee genaugenommen nur dadurch entsteht, daß gefrierendes Wasser an kleinen Schmutzpartikeln kristallisiert? Das heißt, auch wenn jetzt hier alles wunderschön weiß aussieht -"

"Jaja ..." Thiel seufzte. Es hatte wie bestellt zu schneien aufgehört, und die Sonne war inzwischen hervorgekommen, um die frisch eingeschneite Stadt malerisch zu beleuchten. Das hätte ein wirklich schöner Tag werden können - aber für romantische Schneespaziergänge war Boerne einfach nicht der richtige.

"Andererseits ist jede Schneeflocke einzigartig - das ergibt sich aus den fast unendlichen Kombinationsmöglichkeiten der einzelnen Merkmale. Fast unendlich ist mathematisch gesehen natürlich ein sehr unscharfer Begriff, aber für den Laien ..."

Naja. Es gab schlimmeres.

~*~*~ Fin ~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> alle 24 Türchen im [Thiel/Boerne-Adventskalender 2011](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/16711.html)


End file.
